movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Squirrelly Hood/Transcript
(That morning at Squirrel Theater) (however) (Sign says "Squirrelly Hood") (which is about to begin) Stephen Squirrelsky: Is this the time to start? Sandy: Sure is. As long as you get your costumes ready. Griff: Already have. Zoe: Perfect. Since we're looking forward to doing more so far. That's why we've got more train crew and a train conductor. Ellie: Okay, Quiet now. Quiet. We're ready to start. Now lights, Camera, Action! Gabby: Let's do it. Ellie: Hello everybody to the Squirrel Theater. I'm the adopted daughter of the baker and I'm here to introduce you our today's play. Squirrelly Hood! Enjoy. Gabby: Because your mother and adopted father have adopted you since we've been doing spoof travels since then. (APPLAUSE) Gabby: Yeah. Because of we've got more kids on the team, we'll be doing more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays more often since we're getting more members to join us. Ellie: Shh... It's starting. Gabby: Okay. Sorry, Ellie, buddy. (Curtains open) (and start playing the film) Isabella: This will be special. Sylvester: So special. (Shows a scene of Sherwood Forest) (that seems to be calm and peaceful) Pinocchio: You know there's been some faithful legends since all tales about Robin Hood, All different too. Well, We folks on earth have our own version. It's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest. (the story begins) (The whistling music begins) (and plays) (Shows the cast) (in the list) (Some marching along) (and walking) (Then they run in hot pursuit) (being pursued by bandits) Sophia: Runny! Runny! All: They're gaining on us! (Then it stops, The whistling music ends) (at last) Pinocchio: Anyway, I'm Alan-A-Dale, A minstrel. Yeah, That's an early day folk singer. And my is to... (plays a guitar) (SNAP) (Pinocchio gasps) (Crowd laugh) (at poor Pinocchio, who fixes his guitar) Pinocchio: Tell it like it is or was or what ever. (the crowd nods) (Then scene shows Stephen and Griffer walking along) (humming a tune) Pinocchio: Robin Hood and Little John Walking through the forest Laughing back and forth At what the other one has to say Reminiscing this and that And having such a good time Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day (they scat) (SPLASH) (Wilhelm scream) (Stephen and Griff floats) (on their backs) (Sailor Rat-Ball looks around) (to find out where the boys are) Pinocchio: Never ever thinking there was danger in the water They were drinking, they just guzzled it down Never dreaming that a scheming Sheriff and his posse Was a-watching them and gathering around (sings more) Rat-Ball: Aha. (spies the two heroes) (The Badun 50's aims at them) (and goes to shoot them) (Stephen and Griff runs for it) (to escape the bandits) Pinocchio: Robin Hood and Little John Running through the forest Jumping fences, dodging trees And trying to get away (the two flee) (They hide into a tree) (to make sure they don't get caught) (The bandits lost them) (and left off) Pinocchio: Contemplating nothing But escape and finally making it Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day (the two relax) Pinocchio: Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whew. What fun. Griff: Sure was. Being pursued by those thugs. Stephen Squirrelsky: Si. Griff: You know something, Robin? You're taking to many chances. Stephen Squirrelsky: Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Little John. Griff: Right? Stephen Squirrelsky: Right. Griff: Look at your hat. It's no candle on a cake, yes? Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better. Griff: Yeah. Probably next time, The Sheriff may put a rope around our necks. (chokes) Now that's hard to laugh. Stephen Squirrelsky: Ha! The sheriff and his whole posse couldn't lift you off the ground. Un guard! (toss an arrow at Griff) Griff: Hey, watch it, will you? That's my hat since I need extra ones. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Please. You're worrying too much. Griff: You know, Robin. I was thinking. We're good guys, right? Like robbing the rich and feeding it to the poor. Stephen Squirrelsky: What? Rob? That's against the law, We can't rob. We... Just borrow stuff who doesn't have it yet. Griff: My, we're in debt, yes? (Fanfare was heard) (from nearby) (They look from a better view) (to see a coach) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh boy, Sounds like an another collection day for the poor. Right? Griffer Feist: Yeah. We are in luck. Anjelica: This should be good. Patricia: Very fantastic. Didian: For sure. All: Agreed. (Guards marched along) (together) Hacker: Taxes. (laughs) Taxes. Beautifully lovely taxes. (laughs) Red Guy: S-Sire, you have an absolute skill... for encouraging contributions from the poor. Hacker: To coin a phrase, my dear counsellor: "Rob the poor to feed the rich." Am I right? Red Guy: I guess so. Hacker: Tell me, What is the next stop? Red Guy: Yes, the next stop is Nottingham, sire. Hacker: Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting... ham. Red Guy: A perfect fit, sire. Most becoming. Hacker: No, No, Don't over do it, Hiss. Red Guy: You look regal, dignified... sincere, masterful, noble, chival... Hacker: Don't overdo it, I say. Red Guy: Okay. Sorry. Hacker: There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. (chuckles) Mm. Power. Hmm. Red Guy: And how well King Richard's crown sits on your noble brow. Hacker: Doesn't it? Uh, King Richard? I've told you never to mention my brother's name. Red Guy: A-A mere slip of the forked tongue, Your Majesty. Hacker: Whatever. Red Guy: We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him, and... Hacker: Ah-ah, I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. (They and the crowd laugh) Red Guy: Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother. Hacker: Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Richard best. (sucks his thumb) Red Guy: Your Highness, please don't do that, if you don't mind my saying so. You see, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism can rid you of your psychosis-sis... so... easily. (Red Guy hypnotized him) (and put him to sleep until he woke up and shook his head) Hacker: No! None of that! None of that. (Crowd laugh) Red Guy: Well, I was only trying to help. Hacker: I wonder. Goofy devil. Red Guy: Goofy devil? Hacker: Now one more word out of you, So help me, And you are BURNING to Nottingham. Red Guy: Devils don't burn. They walk. Hmph. So there. Or take transport. Pinocchio: I'm telling you, He's bad. Then meanwhile with Robin and John. (the coach goes by) (Jenny Wakeman runs along) (with Candace following not far behind) (They see the couch) (and get an idea) Candace: Now, what about that for luck? It's only a circus. Sophia: Not a circus. Anna: Relax, sweetie. Surely not. That's the gold going by. Candace: A peanut operation. Jenny: Peanut? Oh, You dope, It's the royal coach. It's Prince John himself. Candace: Really? (She gasps) Candace: Hold on a second. That's a law to rob royalty. (Walks away) Candace: See ya later. Jenny: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? Candace: Oh well. Here we go. Jenny: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers! Candace: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. Get the dope with your horoscope. Candace: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. Jenny: Get the dope with your horoscope. (they run to the coach) (Hacker saw them) Hacker: Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh... Stop the coach. Red Guy: Sire, They maybe bandits. Hacker: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? (Jenny and Candace waved) Hacker: Rubbish. My dear ladies, uh, you have my permission... to kiss the royal hands, whichever you like first. Jenny: Hmm... Oh. How gracious. (Removes the ring from his finger and kisses) And generous. Red Guy: Sire. Sire. Did you see what they... Hacker: Hiss, Stop talking. Red Guy: Did ya see? Did ya see? (Candace kisses his fingers while sucking the jewels into her mouth) (without Hacker seeing) (Red gasps in shock) Red Guy: Sire! Hacker: That's it! You have said your last word. (SNAP) (Hacker sat on him) (and kept him quiet) Hacker: Retched guy. (Red Guy sighs) Jenny: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. Candace: Thanks. Jenny: Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight. Shut. No peeking, sire. Hacker: Got it. Jenny: From the mists of time... come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! Candace: Okay, fireflies. Glow with all your might. Jenny: We're waiting. Ah... Oh! Look, sire. Look! Hacker: Incredible. Floating spirits. (SLAP, Crowd laugh) Hacker: Ooh! Jenny: Naughty, Naughty. You shouldn't touch it. Hacker: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand... Jenny: Shh. Shh. You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Hacker: Okay. Jenny: Oo-de-lally. Oo-de-lall... Oh! A face appears. A crown is on his noble brow. Hacker: Wow. (Sees his reflection on the crystal ball) (and gasps) Jenny: His face is handsome... regal, majestic, lovable. A cuddly face. (Candace heard it) (and gasped) (Hacker nods) (in agreement) Hacker: A crown! How exciting! His face is handsome... regal, majestic, lovable. A cuddly face. (Jenny was about to snatch the bag of taxes) (so that she could have it) (But SMACK) (Jenny gasps) Jenny: Oh! Uh... I... (chuckles nervously) Jenny: I, uh... I see, um... your illustrious name. Hacker: I know the name. On with it. (Red tries to keep the bag away from Jenny) (but ends up being stopped each time) Jenny: Your name will go down, down... down in history, of course. Hacker: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Hiss? Oh, you can't... He's in the basket. (Bangs on it) Hacker: Okay. You get the point. (Red groans) (in pain) (Candace looks around the coach) (to find some gold) Candace: Oh, What's this? Solid gold hubcaps. (goes to catch them) (Removes them) (and avoids getting seen) Sophia: They're robbing all right. Melman: To feed the poor, sweetie. Anna: Against the law. Melman: Such a crime that you must accept. (Candace saw a chest) (and went to open it) Candace: A jackpot. (Cuts a hole on the bottom) (and grabs the treasure) Paul: Huh? Hmm... Oh! (whistles) (innocently to Candace) (Candace winks) (at him) (Candace runs off while Jenny ran out of the coach) (unharmed) Isabella: You two, Watch out! Sylvester: You'll bump! (BUMP) Both: Oof! (birds tweet) (Crowd laugh) Anjelica: Oh, That's hilarious! Patricia: Poor Stephen and Griff bashed each other! Didian: Oh goodness. (Candace and Jenny pick up the taxes) (and flee) (Hacker peeks out while Jenny and Candace ran off) (and seems puzzled) (Gasps in shock) Hacker: Wait a minute! Is this a robbery somehow?! (Jenny snickers) Hacker: Robbed! I've been robbed! Hiss, You know you're around when I need you! Red Guy: (pops up) Finally! I did try to warn you. Hacker: I've been robbed. Red Guy: You certainly have. Jenny: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Candace: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. Paul: Bye bye. Pete: See ya. Hacker: Don't stand there, You brats! Go after them! Dick: Fish paste! Not two robbers we've got to catch! And not in the forest they don't! (They go after them) (and try to stop them) (Suddenly one of the coach wheels fell off) (and landed to the ground) (Hacker tries to hang on) (for dear life) (RIP) (SNAP) (SPLAT) (SPLASH) (Crowd laugh) (at poor Hacker) Hacker: Oh no, No, No, No. Red Guy: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. (Hacker snarls) Red Guy: Now, sire, please, don't do it. (SMASH) Red Guy: Ooh! (Birds tweet) Red Guy: Aah... (Rubs his head) (and is depressed) Red: Guess what? You broke your mother's mirror. Hacker: Oooh! Mommy. (wipes his eyes) (Sucks his thumb) (and gasps) Hacker: Got a dirty thumb. Tongueo: It's dirty all right. Rompo: Due to the mud splashing him. (Scene fades dark and fades to the next where a wanted poster of Stephen was seen) (as Pinocchio pulls in) (Playing music) (and laughs) Pinocchio: Well, even though Prince John offered a huge reward... for the capture of Robin Hood... that elusive rogue kept right on robbing the rich to feed the poor. (smiles) Pinocchio: And believe me, it's a good thing he did... because what with taxes and all... the poor folks of Nottingham were starvin' to death. (seems confused) (Sailor Rat-Ball walks along) (humming) Pinocchio: Uh-oh. Here comes Old Bad News himself... the Honourable Sheriff of Nottingham. (gasps) Rat Ball: Every town Has the taxes too And the taxes is due Do- do-do-do-do (Then sees Doc walking along) (and gasps) Rat Ball: Well, looky there. Friar Tuck, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again. (Doc walks along) (and hums) (Courage hammers) (happily) (Doc came in) Courage: Good morning, Friar Tuck. Doc: Shh... For you Otto, From Robin Hood. Courage: Oh, God bless Robin Hood. (Rat-Ball knocks) (on the door) Doc: It's the Sheriff. Hurry, Hide it, Quick. Courage: Got it. (Rat Ball came in) Courage: Here I come, ready or not. Well, greetings from your friendly neighbourhood tax collector. Courage: Oh, take it easy on me, Sheriff. Wha-Wha-What with this busted leg and all, you know... l-I'm way behind in me work, Sheriff. Rat Ball: I know, Otto, but you're way behind with your taxes too. Doc: Oh, have a heart, Sheriff. Can't ya see he's laid up? Come on, Otto. You'd better sit down and rest. (helps Courage) (Jingles were heard) (suddenly) (Courage sits down) (and calms down) Rat-Ball: Let me give a hand with that leg. (Lifts up his leg) Upsy-daisy. (lifts him up) (Taxes fell out) (and landed) Rat-Ball: Bingo. (takes the taxes) Rat-Ball: Oh, what they won't think of next. (Whacks Courage's foot) (and hurts him) (One more fell out) (CATCH) Rat-Ball: It smarts, don't it, Otto? But Prince John says that taxes should hurt. Doc: Now, see here, you-you evil, flint-hearted... Rat-Ball: Now, now, now, now, save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, ya know. (walks away) (Later) (however) (Chum Chum was seen) (with his fellow buddies) (They sing) (and dance) Rat-Ball: Happy Birthday toooooo yooooooou. Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? Chum Chum: Well, Mr Sheriff, sir, it's my birthday present, sir. Rat-Ball: Well, That's nice. Why don't you open it? (Chum Chum obeys) (He opens it) (and gasps) Chum Chum: Oh, boy! One whole farthing! (Rat-Ball takes it) Chum Chum: Oh? Eilonwy: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. Sailor Rat Ball: Now, that's mighty "thoughty" of ya, "widder" woman. (Chum Chum sniffs) Chum Chum: Oh, tartar sauce. Rat Ball: The family that saves together, pays together. Archibald: Alm, Alm, Alm for the poor. Rat Ball: Oh, now don't take it so hard, sonny. (Then sees Archibald) Rat Ball: Prince John wishes you a happy birthday too. (Then he taps the coin into the cup and more taxes landed on his hand) Rat Ball: Hmm. Well. Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. (He leaves) (and is off) Rat-Ball: Keep saving. Keep and touch. (walks off) Eilonwy: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. (Archibald obeys) Archibald: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? All: Yes. Chum Chum: Yes, sir. And that mean, old sheriff... took my birthday present. Archibald: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad, and don't let it get ya down. Chum Chum: Gee whiz. It's Robin Hood. Stephen Squirrelsky: Happy Birthday, Sonny! Beebe: Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters. Stephen Squirrelsky: Tell me, Son. How old are you? Chum Chum: Gosh. I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. Stephen Squirrelsky: 8, Huh? I think I know just the present for you. (gives Chum Chum a present) (A bow and arrow) Chum Chum: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr Robin Hood, sir. Stephen Squirrelsky: Welcome. Chum Chum: Hey, how do I look, huh? Penny Brown: Not much like Mr. Robin Hood. Stephen Squirrelsky: Say, She's right. There's something missing. Of course. (Gives him a hat) There you go. Chum Chum: Boy, oh, boy! Now how do I look? Beebe: The hat's too big. Eilonwy: Shh! Mind your manners. Penny Brown: Yeah. Mind your manners. Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't worry. You'll grow into it. Chum Chum: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. Penny Brown: Goodbye, Mr Robin Hood. Come again on my birthday. Eilonwy: Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sure did. Eilonwy: How can I ever thank ya? Stephen Squirrelsky: I only wish I could do more. Here. (Gave her a bag of taxes) Eilonwy: Thank you. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now keep your chin up. Someday, there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. (he leaves) (as Archibald in disguise) Eilonwy: Thank you very much, Robin. Pinocchio: Later, Skippy went to test out his bow and arrow along with his sisters and their friend, Toby that they brought along too. (the heroes are going down the street) Tim: Gee Skippy, Did Robin Hood really give it to you? Chum Chum: Yeah. And this is his own hat too. Penny: Let me try it, Skippy. Chum Chum: Oh, no, you can't. I'll try it first. Beebe: You're pointy it too high. Chum Chum: I'm not either. Watch this. (SHOOT) (WHEE!) (It landed in a yard) Chum Chum: Oops. Tim: Uh oh. Now you done it. Penny Brown: Right in Prince John's backyard. (Chum Chum goes to get it) (without getting seen) Penny: I'd rather you didn't go in there. Tim: Yeah. He will punish you for good. Beebe: Like this. (WHACK) (BOP) Chum Chum: Nonsense. I need to get my arrow. Penny: Wait a minute. Chum Chum: What? Penny: Toby might tattle on ya. Chum Chum: Yeah Toby. You got to take the oath. Tim: An oath? Penny: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. Beebe: Spider, snakes and a lizard head. Tim: Spiders, Snakes and a lizard's head. Beebe: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. Tim: If I tattletale, I'll die til I'm dead. (Chum Chum goes) (into the yard) (and tries not to get caught) (Sandy and Zoe, in their fencing suits, with fencing masks on, and with fencing swords in each of their hands, but with their other hands behind their backs, and putting their fencing swords against each other's blades, go to fence) Sandy: Are you ready, Klucky? Zoe: Yes, I sure am. Sandy: On your marks. Zoe: Get set. Both: Let's go! (Sandy and Zoe, with their fencing swords in each of their hands put together, and each of their other hands behind their backs, begin the duel with their blades, that are heard swinging and clashing during the battling match) (Chum Chum looks around with the crackle of the blades echoing) (as Sandy and Zoe's fencing swords swing and clash into each other) (and sees the arrow lying next to the girls dueling with their blades swinging and clashing) (and goes to grab it while hearing Sandy and Zoe's fencing swords clashing and swinging in a fencing match) (Then Sandy's fencing sword swings through the sky and spins around in the air) (and lands back in her's hand, that grabs it as she and Zoe fight with their blades, that are put together and continue to swing and clash) (Sandy looks back and sees Chum Chum and knocks Zoe's fencing sword into the sky where it spins round around in the air and lands back in Zoe's hand, that grabs it as she and Sandy duel as their fencing swords swing and clash) (while putting her blade against Zoe's blade and fighting her with their fencing swords swinging and clashing) Sandy: (takes off her fencing mask) Oh. Hello. Where'd you come from? Chum Chum: Oh, please, don't tell Prince John. He may hurt me. Sandy: Don't worry. You did nothing wrong. Zoe: (takes her fencing mask too) Oh, Marian. What a bonny, wee bunny. Now, who does this young archer remind you of? (Sandy and Zoe put their fencing swords down) Sandy: He's like Robin Hood. Zoe: That's right! Why, only Robin Hood wears a hat like that. Chum Chum: Yeah. And look at this Robin Hood bow. Sandy: Very impressive. (Penny sneezes) Isabella: Bless you. Sylvester: Use a hankie. Zoe: Oh, Marian. Don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Sandy: It's all right children, You can come in. (the kids obey) Tim: Think It's safe? Penny: That's Maid Marian. Beebe: Mommy says she's awfully nice. Come on. Penny: He-Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. Beebe: Hello. Sandy: Hi kids. Beebe: I told him that he was shooting too high. Sandy: I'm so very glad he did. And now I get to meet all of you. Penny: Gee, You're very beautiful. Chum Chum: Are you gonna marry Robin Hood? Beebe: You'll marry Robin Hood, right? Penny: Mama said you and Robin Hood are sweethearts. Sandy: Well, um, you see, that was several years ago, before I left for London. Because I'm fencing with Lady Kluck. Tim: He kissed you. Right? Sandy: Well, uh, no. And yes, he did. Just a bit. But he carved our initials on this tree. (They look at the tree) (and gasp with admiration) Sandy: I remember it well. Penny: You'll have any kids, right? My mama gots a lot of kids. Sandy: Maybe. And my answer will be probably yes. But it seems that he might've forgotten all about me. Chum Chum: Oh, not Robin Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards... rescue ya and drag ya out to Sherwood Forest. Patti: If. Anjelica: If is good. Didian: Yeah. Right. All: Agreed. Zoe: Now just a moment there, Young man. You've forgotten Prince John. Chum Chum: That old Prince John don't scare me none. Tim: I'm scared of Prince John. He's cranky. (his teeth chatter) Zoe: I, Prince John, challenge you to a duel. (They grab and ignite their lightsabers with Zoe carrying one lightsaber and Chum Chum carrying two lightsabers) (and begin to duel) Zoe: Ha ha! Take that! And that! And this! Chum Chum: Death to tyrants! Zoe: Oh! (the crackle of swords echo) Sophia: Get her! Get her! (the sabers swing and clash) Beebe: Slice him to pieces! Sandy: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. (Chum Chum pretended that he hit Zoe's foot with the saber) Zoe: (Vader's voice) Oh! Sandy: Oh. Zoe: (Vader's voice) Most impressive. (CLASH) Zoe: Oh! Ouch! That's not fair! Mommy! (sucks her thumb) (Crowd laugh) (at poor Zoe) Beebe: That's Prince John alright! Chum Chum: Ya-hoo! Now I gotcha! Zoe: Oh! Mercy! Mercy! Oooh. Ooooh. He got me. I'm dying. Oh. (lies down as the sabers deactivate) (Chum Chum looks at her) (and wonders if she is dead) (she awakens that she is still alive) Zoe: This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. Chum Chum: Come on, lady fair. Let's go! Sandy: Oh, Robin, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. So this is Sherwood Forest. Chum Chum: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? Sandy: Usually, The hero gives his fair lady a kiss. Chum Chum: Seriously? Sandy: Well, If you won't, Then I will. (KISS) Chum Chum: Gosh! Beebe: They're kissing! (they laugh) Chum Chum: Blah. (sighs happily and kisses Sandy back. Sandy gasps and giggles happily as she and Zoe walk back to their spot, put their fencing masks back on, and grab their fencing swords, but cross their blades together, and continuing fencing with each of their weapons in one hand and the other hand behind their backs as their blades swing and clash several times when Chum Chum, Tim, Penny, and Beebe leave and head for home to tell Eilonwy about their toward the castle) Pinocchio: Then later that day... (later that day, Sandy and Zoe, still in their fencing suits, fencing masks, and hands behind each other's backs, but with their fencing swords in their hands, and swinging and clashing their blades into each other since they have won their fencing match outside, and doing it inside again while dancing beautifully and fencing wonderfully together) Zoe: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. Sandy: Oh, Klucky, surely he must know how much I still love him. Zoe: But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon... your uncle, King Richard, will have an outlaw for an in-law. Sandy: Oh, Klucky! But when? When? Zoe: Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Sandy: Or forgetful. Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? Or will he remember me? Zoe: Don't worry. He will remember you. Sandy: Why, so he will! Pinocchio: Then later in the woods... (while Sandy and Zoe are still fencing in the castle with their blades swinging and clashing with an echo going on, Stephen and Griff are relaxing and sunbathing in the woods and cooking a chow to taste by trying not to burn it down) (Stephen hums a tune while stirring the stew) (and thinking happily) Griff: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin', man? I'm starved. (Stephen still hums) Griff: Hello? Rob? Come on. (Whistles) Griff: Wake up. Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? What? What you say? Griff: Ah, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes... and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. (Stew boils when Griff sniffs something) (and gasps) (He coughs) (and splutters) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Whoa! It's boiling over! Griffer Feist: You're burnin' the chow! (Crowd laugh) (as the chow gets cleaned up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry, Johnny. I guess I was thinking about Maid Marian again. I can't help it. I love her, Johnny. Griffer Feist: Look, why don't ya stop moanin' and mopin' around? Stephen Squirrelsky: Why? Griffer Feist: Because she and Lady Kluck are brilliant fencers. We could really marry them by proposing to them. Stephen Squirrelsky: Marry her? You can't walk up to a girl, Give her flowers and say "Hey, Remember? We met a long time ago. Will you marry me?". No, Will never done that way. Griffer Feist: Ah, come on, Robby. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's no use, Johnny. I've thought it all out, and it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? Griffer: Well, you need to cook properly, okay? Stephen Squirrelsky: Really. She's a lady with quality. You know? Griffer: So she's got class. So what? (Doc came in) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm an outlaw. That's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that? Doc: Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday, you'll be called a great hero. Stephen Squirrelsky: A hero? Did you hear that, Johnny? We've just been pardoned. Griffer Feist: That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. Doc: All right, laugh, you two rogues... but there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. (Slurps and coughs, Crowd laugh) Doc: Oh, excuse me. Doc: Well-done, ain't it? Old Prince John's havin' a championship archery tournament tomorrow. Griffer: Archery tournament? Old Rob could win that standin' on his head, huh, Rob? Stephen Squirrelsky: Thank you, Little John. I'm sure we're not invited. Doc: No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. Griff: Yeah. Old Bushel Britches, the Honourable Sheriff of Nottingham. Doc: Wrong. Maid Marian. The one, who does great sport, and fences with others. Stephen Squirrelsky: Maid Marian? Doc: Yeah. She-She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. Which is why she fences with Lady Kluck. Stephen Squirrelsky: Kiss to the winner? Oo-de-lally, I want it! Come on, John! What are we waiting for?! Griffer: Wait a minute, Rob. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. Stephen Squirrelsky: Aha. But remember faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends. (shoots an arrow into the sky) This will be my greatest performance. Doc: It sure will. Pinocchio: Then next day, It was the tournament day. (the tournament day) (Bandits marched along) (happily) (Everyone was watching) (happily) Hacker: Hiss, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'etat, to coin a Norman phrase. Red Guy: Ooh. Oh, yes, indeed, sire. Your plan to capture Robin Hood in public is sheer genius. Hacker: Hiss, no one sits higher than the king. Must I remind you, Hiss? Red Guy: Do... Do forgive me, sire. I didn't mean to... Hacker: My trap is baited and set. And then revenge! Ah! Revenge! Red Guy: Shh. Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know. And your s-secret is my s-secret. Hacker: What secret? Red Guy: Why, the capture of Robin Hood, sire. Hacker: That tragic rodent. Doh! I'll show him who wears the crown! Red Guy: I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise... who dared to rob you and make you look so utterly ridiculous. Hacker: SHUT UP! (Tries to bop him) (but misses) Hacker: I just saw you dodged, Red Guy: I had to dodge. Hacker: Stop quivering and stay still. Red Guy: Yes, Sir. (BOP) Red Guy: Ow. Thank you, Sire. Hacker: Hmph. Sandy: Klucky, I'm so exited. But how will I recognize him? Zoe: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. Stephen Squirrelsky: There she is, Johnny. Isn't she beautiful? Griffer: Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. Wallace: Don't worry. This disguise will fool my own mother. Penny (SS): It did. Secret Squirrel: And did others. Griff: Yeah. But your mom ain't here. You gotta fool Old Bushel Britches. (Rat-Ball walks along) (happily) Wallace: Sheriff, Your honor, Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. Rat Ball: Well, now, thank you. Oh... Excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. Wallace: Okay. (Rat Ball walks off) (Sir Topham Hatt was seen) Sir Topham Hatt: Hey, old Rob's not a bad actor. But wait'll he sees this scene I lay on Prince John. (He goes to Hacker) Sir Topham Hatt: Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. Sir Topham Hatt: The head man himself. You're beautiful. Hacker: He has style, hey, Hiss? Red Guy: Ya took the words right outta my mouth, P.J. Hacker: P.J. I like that. Do you know, I do. Hiss, put it on my luggage. P.J. P.J. Yes. Sophia: Peanut Butter and Jelly. (laughs) Anna: Yeah. Good one and very funny, sweetie. Melman: Oh gosh. Sophia: So cool. Red Guy: And you. Who might you be sir? Sir Topham Hatt: I am Sir Reginald, Duke of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. Red: Okay. Sir Topham Hatt: And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. Hacker: Oh, no. Forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. Sir Topham Hatt: Thanks, P.J. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could ya? The royal box. (Red mumbled) Hacker: Oh! Hey! Hey, what the... Oh, uh, excuse me, buster. Red: Buster? You sir have taken my seat. Hacker: Hiss, with you around, who needs a court jester? Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. Red: What? I'm dismissed? Hacker: You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Be gone, long one. (Red walks away) Hacker: Be gone, long one. What cheek! "Creepy. Buster. Long one." Who does that dopey duke think he is? Pinocchio: He's up to something, Friar. Doc: Yeah. Come on. (Fanfare plays) (loudly) (Contestants walked along) (together) (Doc and Pinocchio looked around) (to find someone) (Red floats in a balloon) (in the sky) (Doc and Pinocchio followed him) (carefully) (Sandy be seated) (along with Zoe) (Rat-Ball and Wallace walks along) (together) Wallace: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honour... to be shootin' for the favour of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. Sandy: Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. (giggles) (happily) I wish you Sandy: I wish you luck with all my heart. Red: Hmm... Me wonder. (thinks) Jackal: Your highness, With your royal permission, We are ready to begin. (nods) Hacker: Proceed, Captain. Jackal: The tournament of the gold arrow will now begin! (the game begins) (Contestants shoot their arrows at targets) (to score points) (Crowd cheered) So? (and clapped) (Red watches) (from nearby) Tim: Yay Dad. (the game plays) (Jackal shoots) (shoot) (Crowd boos) (and hisses) (Wallace shoots and arrow hits the center of the target) (and makes a perfect score) (Sandy claps) (with joy) Hacker: A perfect bullseye. Well, Well. Sir Topham Hatt: Yeah. That's what ya call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, P.J. Wallace: I'm gonna win that golden arrow... and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Maid Marian... Hacker: Listen, scissor bill, if you shoot half as good as you blabber-mouth... you're better than Robin Hood. Wallace: "Robin Hood," he says. Wowee! I'm tip-top, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. (SHOOT) (FIRE) (Hits a target) (BULLSEYE) (Red goes over for a better look) (to see what's up) Sir Topham Hatt: He sure is talented. Right? Hacker: He sure is. Wallace: Oh, um, by the way... I hear you're having a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Robin Hood. Rat-Ball: He's scared of me. That's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Heh! I could spot him through them phoney disguises. Wallace: Oh. (unaware of this) Red Guy: Why, that's him, Robin Hood. (He floats off) (to tell Hacker) (Doc aims and fires) (BAM!) (Red goofy yodel) (and fall down) (Doc traps him in a barrel of ale) (to get him drunk) Red: Unhand me! (GULP) Red: (gurgles) Please. Please. I don't drink. (drinks when his voice echoes) Anjelica: He is drinking. Patti: Poor Red Guy. Didian: What a bummer. All: He's drunk. Jackal: Attention, everyone. The final contestants are: The Honourable Sheriff of Nottingham. (nods) (Crowd booed at Rat-Ball) (and hissed at him) Jackal: And the spindle-legged stork from Devonshire. (Wallace nods) (Crowd cheered at Wallace) (and clapped) (Wallace waved at Sandy) (who sighed happily) Hacker: My dear, I suspect you favour the gangly youth, hmm? Sandy: Uh... Why, yes, sire. Well, at least he amuses me. Hacker: Coincidentally, my dear young lady... he amuses me too. Sandy: So he does. Jackal: For the final shootout, Move the target back 30 paces. Cliff: Got it. You heard him. Rat-Ball: Get going. Move it. Will you? And remember what to do. Lube: Right. (Rat-Ball shoots his arrow and Lube jumps) (back) (Crowd boos) (and hisses) Sandy: Doh! (scoffs) Sophia: Cheater! Anna: Liar! Melman: Darn you! Sophia: Curses! Rat-Ball: Well, that shot wins the golden arrow... the kiss and the whole caboodle. (the villains cheer) (Wallace aims while Rat-Ball knocks over his bow) (loose) (Arrow shoots high) (into the air) (Wallace shoots another at it) (and scores) (It hits it and it went down) (to score) (BULLSEYE, Crowd cheered) (and clapped) Doc: Yay! He did it! He did it! (they cheer and clap) Sophia: Hallelujah! Anna: Perfect! (Sandy jumps with joy) (and cheers) (Jackal whispers to a guard's ear) (and surprises him) (Wallace marches onward) (to claim his treasure) (Wallace stands firm) (and waits for his kiss) Hacker: Archer, I commend you. And because of your superior skill you shall get what is coming to you. (Wallace sighs happily) Hacker: Our royal congratulations. Wallace: Oh, thank you kindly, Your Highness. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. Hacker: Release the royal fingers. Ah! And now, I name you the winner. (Wallace bows) Hacker: I think you might be the cheater to be a loser. (BOOM!, Stephen gasps) (and blinks) (Sandy gasps) Sandy: Oh my. Chum Chum: Uh oh. Tim: Now he's in for it. Sylvester: Uh oh. Busted. Isabella: Poor Stephen. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh great. Zoe: He's doomed. (Stephen grins) Penny Brown: What will go wrong now? Hacker: Seize him. Beebe: No! (Stephen tries to run) (and avoids the blows) (But gets surrounded) (and puts his hands up) (TIE TIE TIE KNOT) All: Gotcha. Hacker: I sentence you to sudden... instant and even immediate death. Sandy: Oh dear. That's not good. (sniffs) (and blows into her hankie) Sandy: Please sir. Please spare his life. Please. Hacker: My dear, emotional lady, why should I? Sandy: Cause I love him. Hacker: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? (Sandy nods) (in tears) Stephen Squirrelsky: Marian, my darling, I love you more than life itself. (Sandy nods) Hacker: Ah. Young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone. Sandy: But... Hacker: Now traitors to the crown will all die! Stephen Squirrelsky: Traitors to the crown? That crown belongs to King Richard! LONG LIVE KING RICHARD!!! Crowd: LONG LIVE KING RICHARD!! Hacker: Enough! I am King! King! King! Ah! Off with his head! (Drum rolls) Sandy: Oh dear. (Doc and Courage gasps) Sandy: This will not end well. (POKE, Hacker shrieks) Hacker: Stop! Executioners, stop! Hold your axe! Griff: Okay, Big shot. Tell them to untie my pal or I'll... Hacker: Sheriff, please release him, okay? (POKE) Hacker: Go on. Rat-Ball: Untie the prisoner? Zoe: You know what is said. Release him. Rat-Ball: But why? Hacker: Because he wants to be free and be in love with his girlfriend. (POKE) Hacker: Cut that out. Will you, Mutt? (HARDER POKE) Hacker: Okay. Fine. Let him go. Zoe: WHOOPIE! Love conquers all! Hacker: And away he goes. (Stephen gets untied and free) (and goes to Sandy) (Crowd cheered and clapped, Sandy smiled and goes on over) (and hugs him) Stephen Squirrelsky: I owe my life to you, my darling. Sandy: I couldn't have lived without you, Robin. Rat-Ball: Something went bonkers around here and I'm gonna find out. Griff: Now, listen, Prince. My pal will kiss Maid Marian, or you've got a new problem. Rat-Ball: Oh, You stupid dog! (SWING) (BOP) Rat-Ball: Oh! Griff: Gotcha. Hacker: Kill that squirrel! I said: Kill him! Bandits 60's: With pleasure, boss. (Griff tosses him a saber) (that ignites when Stephen grabs it) (Duel starts) (as the air hums and sparks fly and sabers swing and clash) (Griff knocks each guard out) (with his ignited blade) (Hacker raise his saber) (but clash it with Stephen's blade) (that knocks knocks it out of his hand) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ha ha! Hacker: Okay. You got it. Don't hurt me. I'll hide. (He runs and hides) Hacker: Stop him. Zoe: Run for it, Marian, This is no place for a lady! (Sandy obeys) (POKE) (Wilhelm scream) (GRAB) (SLIP) (Zoe flips Rat-Ball) Rat Ball: Ow. Zoe: Take that, You scoundrel! Sandy: Help, Robin, help! (Stephen swings) (and saves Sandy) Stephen Squirrelsky: Marian, My love, Will you marry me? Sandy: Oh, darling, yes, please. You're so kind of asking me. (They fall and THUNK) Sandy: Of course I will marry you. Stephen Squirrelsky: And for our honeymoon, London! (Pushes the throne down) Baduns: Ah! Sandy: Sure thing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Normandy! (SMASH) Sandy: Yes. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sunny Spain! Sandy: Of course. (Zoe runs) (from the Gangsters 70's) Griff: (pushes the Bandits into a tent) Ooh, what a main event this is. Zoe: Yeehaw! Let's do it! (Zoe ran into the tent as well, Griff falls out of it) Griff: What a beautiful brawl. (Runs back in it) (BUMP) (Zoe falls out) (STAB) (BITE) (SCRATCH) Paul: OH!! Ringo: Run! (Johnny rides along) (at a high speed) Griff: Hey! Who's driving this flying umbrella? (has no idea) (Everyone runs around) (in circles like mad) Stephen Squirrelsky: On guard! Jackal: Touche! Stephen Squirrelsky: Ole! Jackal: Hiyak! (Stephen ducks) (and carries the blow) Stephen Squirrelsky: You'll get four kids. Sandy: And even more? Why, that's a very good choice. And if we have four children, then how about two more children, that adds up to six? We'll have six, in fact! Stephen: Great idea. (Shriek shoots) Sandy: Whoa! (Stephen gasps and ducks) Jackal: Uh-oh. (Arrow hits back as Shriek dodges) Sandy: Have some of this! And I'm sure we'll have six kids for sure! (SPLAT) (Sandy laughs) Shriek: Pie splat. (shakes her head) (CRASH) Shriek: Oof! (Pies splatted on Griff's face) Griff: Ow. Jackal: Attention everyone... (BUMP) Jackal: Oof! Shriek: Ow. Rat-Ball: Oh rats! (flees) (in fright) (Trying to get away from Johnny) (but ends up being scooped up on the engine's cowcatcher) (Johnny approaches the gateway) (where Griff jumps off of him unharmed) (Sara and Bonnie gasps in shock) (as Rat Ball gains control of Johnny in the cab) (It passes once, Sara and Bonnie sighed) (Rat Ball blows the whistle) Sara and Bonnie: Oh no! (Rat Ball slams on the brakes and reduces steam) (SMASH) (CRASH) (Stephen, Sandy and Griff escapes) (safely) (Bonnie blows trumpet) (SNAP) Hacker: Stop the girl! Charles: With pleasure, boss. (Chum Chum shoot his arrow) (BUMP) Hacker: Ouch! (rubs his butt) Zoe: (Bops him) Take that, you scurvy knave! (birds tweet) Hacker: Seize the puppy one! Mick: No problem. (Zoe charges) (to attack the Gangsters 70's) Jorge: Oh! Kiang: Ow! Carlos: Hey! (Zoe jumps when Gangsters Wilhelm screamed) (by bumping each other) (WHACK) (BOP) Beebe: Yay! Yay! Penny Brown: Hooray! (Addams pounces) (but misses) (Victor pounces) (but also misses) (Beebe whistles) Tim: Way to go, Kluck! Zoe: Wheeeeeeeehee! (jumps with joy) Doc: Yay! Pinocchio: Good work! (Flash grabs but by the pants) (and tries to hold on) (POP, Zoe flies through the sky) (into the sky) (Flash tries to catch her) (but slips) (And bumps his head on a rock) (birds tweet) Zoe: Long live King Richard! Whoopie! (jumps with joy) (Griff grabs Zoe) (and takes off) Hacker: Hiss, You know you're around when I need you! Red Guy: (echoes while drinking) Coming. Coming. For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good fellow (Hacker removes the cork and out pops Red) Red Guy: Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy. P.J., you won't believe this, but the stork is really Robin Hood. Hacker: Robin Hood? (Red Guy nods) (Hacker screams in frustration as he holds Red down to the ground) Red Guy: Ow. (Crowd laugh) (as Red Guy ends up hurt) Hacker: Get out of that if you can. Red Guy: Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. (Scene fades dark and scene comes to night) (where Stephen and Sandy are having a date) Pinocchio: Then that night was a beautiful night. (Sandy and Stephen are having a date in their bathing suits) (Song starts) Josephine: Love It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (Stephen and Sandy are seen in a pond relaxing) Josephine: Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (Stephen and Sandy smile) (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Love it? Sandy Cheeks: I sure do. Stephen Squirrelsky: Can this be more better then this? Sandy Cheeks: Because there's a surprise about to await us. Doc: SURPRISE!! LONG LIVE ROBIN HOOD!! (Stephen and Sandy gasp) Bubbles: Hurray! Michael Darling: Yahoo! Bubbles: Yay! Michael: And long live Maid Marian! (we clap and cheer) All: Bravo! Bravo! (we whistle) Zoe: And down with that sculley Prince John! Griffer Feist: Yahoo! (Song starts) (and plays) Griff: Oh the world will sing of an English King A thousand years from now And not because he passed some laws Or had that lofty brow While bonny good King Richard leads The great crusade he's on We'll all have to slave away For that good-for-nothin' John Incredible as he is inept Whenever the history books are kept They'll call him the phony king of England! (we scat with joy) All: A pox on the phony king of England! (we sing) (A puppet show was seen) (and playing) (Crowd laugh) (as the Kendo match play as the Kendo swords swing and clash into each other) Griff: He sits alone on a giant throne Pretendin' he's the king A little tyke who's rather like A puppet on a string And he throws an angry tantrum If he cannot have his way And then he calls for his Mum While he's suckin' his thumb You see, he doesn't want to play (the people laugh) Griff: Too late to be known as John the First He's sure to be known as John the worst A pox on that phony king of England! Lay that country on me, Babe! (they scat) Zoe: Come on, Johnny! Griff: With pleasure. Sandy: Whoohoo! Get down! (taps her feet) (Stephen spins around) (in circles) (Music plays on) (as everyone parties) Griff: While he taxes us to pieces And he robs us of our bread King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down Around that pointed head Ah! But while there is a merry man In Robin's wily pack We'll find a way to make him pay And steal our money back A minute before he knows we're there Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear! (they party) (Crowd laugh) Griff: The breezy and uneasy king of England! The snivellin' grovellin', Measly weasly, Blabberin' jabberin', Gibberin' jabberin', Blunderin' plunderin', Wheelin' dealin' Prince John, that phony King of England! Yeah! (we party) (Song ends) (and stops) (Scene fades dark and scene shows the inside of the castle) (with fake smoke blowing everywhere) Rat-Ball: He throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way, He calls for mom and sucks his thumb, And doesn't want to play, Too late to be known as John the first, He sure to be known as John the worse. (hums) (Hacker came in as Red gasps in shock) (and covers his mouth) Red: Wonderful. I mean terrific. I mean... Rat-Ball: Oh, ya got it all wrong, Hiss. The snivellin', grovellin', weaselly... Hacker: Enough! (Rat-Ball gasps and ducks) (SMASH) Rat-Ball: But-But, uh, sire, it's a big hit. The whole village is singin' it. Hacker: Oh, they are, are they? Well, they'll be singing a different tune. Rat-Ball: Like what? Hacker: Double the taxes. Triple the taxes. Squeeze every last drop... out of those insolent, musical peasants. Rat-Ball: Oh boy. Hacker: With pleasure. (Then scene comes to a rainy night) (and pours rain and thunderclaps) Pinocchio: Man, oh, man. That Prince John sure made good his threat. And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. (the song begins) Pinocchio: And if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. Yep. I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. (frowns) Pinocchio: Every town... Has its ups and downs... Sometimes ups... Outnumber the downs... But not in Nottingham. (song plays on) (Chum Chum shook his head in depression) (and sighed) Tim: Hmph. Penny Brown: We'll never get out. Pinocchio: I'm inclined to believe, If we were so down, We'd up and leave, We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'... Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? Can't there be some happiness for me? Not in Nottingham. (song plays on) (Song ends) (and stops) Rat-Ball: This is what happens when you don't pay your taxes. (walks onward) (Then scene goes to the church while the bell rings) (and the mess getting cleared up) (Doc rings the bell) (together) (Michael plays the organs) (Bubbles sweeps) Michael: Friar Tuck, I don't think anybody's coming. Doc: You're right, Sexton, but maybe the sound of this church bell... will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. Bubbles: Oh. How can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince John... taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? Doc: Yes, those poor people. Look. Our poor box is like our church. Empty. Bubbles: Hmm... (gets an idea and some coins) Bubbles: Friar Tuck. We've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor. Doc: Your last farthing? Ah, little sister. No one can give more than that. Bless you both. Michael: Well, We're just saving it on a rainy day. Doc: Well, it's rainin' now. Things can't get worse. Rat-Ball: Howdy Friar. Looks like I dropped by just in time. Michael: What does he want this time? Bubbles: Father, Shh... Michael: Oops. Sorry. (Rat-Ball looks in the poor box) Rat Ball: Well, then, what's this I see? Doc: Hey, Wait a minute, Sheriff! Th-th-that's the poor box! Rat Ball: It sure is. And Prince John will sure like more taxes. Every little bit helps. Bubbles: Oh you! Put that back right now! Rat Ball: And his Majesty also blesses you, little sister, since you're buddies with your pal. Doc: You thieving scoundrel! Rat Ball: Now, take it easy, Friar. Always do my duty, okay? Doc: For collecting the taxes for that arrogant greedy ruthless no-good Prince John?! Rat Ball: Now, look, Friar, you'll feel mighty preachy. And I'll preach your neck in a hangman's noose. Doc: GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!! (Pushes him) Out! Out! Out! OUT! Rat Ball: Oof. Oof. Oof. Oof. Oof. (Bubbles gasps as the sabers ignite together) Bubbles: Oh my goodness. Doc: (Hits him with a pole) You want taxes?! I'll give you taxes! (POKE! BOP!) Rat-Ball: Ow! Oh! Michael: Give it to him. Give it to him. Give it to him, Friar. (They keep dueling) (together) (Cliff cackles) (the blades swing and clash) (Cliff covers Doc's eyes as the sabers deactivate) Rat Ball: Nice try, Friar. You may have fought me, but you'll be arrested for good. Seriously. Because you're framed. (CUFF) Bubbles: Oh no. (sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Michael: Oh, there, there, Mother. (Rat Ball leaves the church) Doc: Man. I should have seen this coming to me soon. Pinocchio: Every town... Has its ups and downs... Sometimes ups... Outnumber the downs... But not in Nottingham. (song plays on) Sophia: Oh dear. Anna: Poor Doc. Melman: It's just a play. Sophia: Oh, I see now. (Scene comes to the castle) (as the storm rages on) (Hacker growls angrily) (in frustration) Red: S-sire, if I may... may venture an opinion... you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. Hacker: I get it. Red: I know. You haven't counted your money for days. Hmm? It always makes you so happy. Hacker: Sure does. Red: Sire, taxes are pouring in. The jail is full. And... Oh! I have good news, sire. Friar Tuck is in jail. Hacker: Friar Tuck? It's Robin Hood I want, you idiot! Oh! I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands... (He gasps) Hacker: Uh... Did you say "Friar Tuck"? Red: Yes. I did. (grins) Hacker: Ah, Hiss! I have it. I'll use that fat friar as bait to trap Robin Hood. Red: Another trap? Anjelica: Oh. Superstitious nonsense. Patti: Rubbish. Didian: Like what? Have a boulder fell on him? Patti: Or a slave? Red: Like what trap? Hacker: Hang him. Red: What? Hang Friar Tuck? Hacker: Exactly. Red: And? Hacker: And when our elusive hero tries to rescue... the corpulent cleric... my men will be ready. Red: I see. (Later, Scene shows the Greaser Dogs working on the hangman pole) (to test it) Shriek: Is it good? Lube: Let's test it. Rat-Ball: Well, Trigger, everything's rigged up and all set. Cliff: Let's do this. (Lube pulls the lever, Rat-Ball Wilhelm scream) Cliff: Oops. (Rat-Ball grunts) Lube: Uh-oh. (Crowd laugh) (as Rat climbs out) Rat-Ball: "Criminently." Now I know why your mama called ya Nutsy. Shriek: Sure did. Archibald: Alms. Alms for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the sheriff? Rat-Ball: That's right, old man. Archibald: What be goin' on here? Rat-Ball: We're gonna hang Friar Tuck. Stephen Squirrelsky: No! Hang Fri... Archibald: Um, Hang Friar Tuck? Rat-Ball: You betcha. At dawn. Lube: We might even double hang him. Cliff: Excuse me?! Archibald: A double hangin', eh? Who be the other one who gets the rope? Lube: Sheriff, he's gettin' too all-fired nosy. Archibald: I didn't mean nothin'. But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Robin Hood showed up? Shriek: You guessed it. Cliff: Well, what do ya know, Sheriff? He guessed it. Shriek: Button your mouth! Cliff: Ooh. Sorry. Archibald: Ah, no need to worry. The sheriff be too crafty, too clever and too smart... for the likes of him, says I. Cliff: Ya hear that, Nutsy? For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one. Lube: Heh... Says I. Cliff: Sheriff, I still got a feelin' that that snoopy, old codger knows too much. Rat-Ball: Oh, shut up, Trigger. He's just a harmless, old, blind beggar. Archibald: Alms. Alms for the poor. Alms. Alms for the poor. (He leaves) (back to Griff) Griff: Come on, Rob. I'm sure we may be able to save Tuck from dying. Stephen Squirrelsky: A jailbreak tonight. It's the only chance we got. Griff: Seriously? But how? Stephen Squirrelsky: We have to or Friar Tuck dies at dawn. Griffer Feist: I guess we could try by disguising ourselves. Sophia: Hope they're careful. Anna: Don't worry. They're in disguise. Pinocchio: Then later, Robin and John sneaked into the castle. For their plan in action. (the two sneak) (Stephen and Griff sneaked along without Baduns hearing them) (go by) (They climb down) (without getting noticed) (Cliff walks past) (without seeing the heroes) Lube: One O'Clock and all's well! (clock rings) (Rat-Ball snorts) (in disgust) Rat Ball: Nutsy, you better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. Lube: Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? Rat Ball: Let's just forget about that. Lube: Yes sir. Rat Ball: Nutsy, how can I sleep with you yellin' "All's well!" all the time here? Cliff: Sheriff, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones... there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. Rat Ball: "Criminently," Trigger! Point that peashooter the other way. Cliff: Don't you worry none, Sheriff. The safety's on Old Betsy. (SHOOT) (Rat Ball gasps) (They dodge, Crowd laugh) (BAM) Penny: Oh goodness. Secret Squirrel: Cool. Cliff: Phew. Rat Ball: Now, for goodness sake, Trigger. What are you thinking of? Cliff: Just doing my duty. Rat Ball: Oh, you and that itchy trigger finger of yours. (Lube stands firm) (and hums) (Griff taps Lube) (who gasps) (Griff grabs him) (and hides) Cliff: Hey, Did you hear that? Rat Ball: Sure did, Trigger. There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. (They walk around to find that spy) (on the loose) (DING) (DONG) Shriek: Uh... Is the safety's on Old Batsy? Cliff: You bet it is. Shriek: That's what I'm afraid of. Rat-Ball: You go on ahead. Cliff: With pleasure. Rat-Ball: All right you in there, Come out with your hands up. Shriek: Yeah. Reach for the sky! Stephen Squirrelsky: Just you watch this "preformance," partner. Griffer: This should be amusing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Jehoshaphat, Trigger! Put that peashooter down. Rat Ball: Oh, shucks, Trigger. It's only Nutsy. Shriek: Oh. Cliff: Thank heavens. Rat-Ball: And you, Get back to your patrol. On the double! Get! Cliff: Okay. Rat-Ball: That Trigger. He's gittin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat friar is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. Shriek: Okay. Stephen Squirrelsky: Why don't ya just sit yourself down here kinda cozy-like? Rat Ball: Well, thank ya, Nutsy. Stephen Squirrelsky: Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. (sees the keys) Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? (loosens the belt) Stephen Squirrelsky: Rock-a-bye Sheriff, Just you relax. (snatches the keys) (hums) (happily) Isabella: Sneaky. Sylvester: Good work, Stephen. (Stephen unlocks the cell door, Rat-Ball snorts as he gasps) (and ducks) (Rat-Ball yawns) (and naps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. (sighs happily) Stephen Squirrelsky: Rock-a-bye, Sheriff, Just you relax. (Rat Ball naps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. (chuckles) (Griff sneaks up) (quietly) (Griff gets into the jail tower and takes the keys) (that Stephen gave him) (SHUT) Cliff: Wait a minute! (SHOOT) Jailbreak! Jailbreak! (panics) (Rat-Ball jumps) (and awakens) Cliff: I heard it! I heard it, Sheriff! The door! The door! (panics) (Stephen trips him) (over) Rat-Ball: Now for the last time, No more false alarm. (KICK) (BOP) (Crowd laugh) (BUMP) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now, you release Friar Tuck and the others... and I'll drop in on the royal treasury. (Cliff gulps) (Griff walks onward) (to find Doc) (Sees a sign on the door) (and reads it) (Opens the door) (and sees Doc) Griff: Friar. Doc: Oh, John! I can't believe it! Griff: Shh... We're busting outta here. Doc: Okay. Let's go save the others. (Then they walk into jail tower to free all the people) (by breaking their chains) Pinocchio: Thank you. Penny Brown: Just what we needed. Chum Chum: I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? Tim: Skippy wants to fight them. Doc: Take it easy. Please. Beebe: Settle down. Pinocchio: (looks out the window) Hey, Looky. (they look through the window) (Stephen climbs on the wall) (to reach the top) (He throws a rope to the ledge) (carefully) (Climbs up and heads into the chamber) (from nearby) (Hacker snores while sleeping) (quietly) (Red snores) (quietly) Hacker: Robin Hood! (still sleeps) Who I'll get. (sighs) (sleeps) (Stephen ties a rope onto an arrow and shoots it into the jail tower) (for the others to catch) (Griff puts it through a hoop) (and ties it up) (Then shoots it back) (to Stephen) (Hacker gasps, But shrugs) (then goes to sleep) Sophia: Phew. Anna: Thank heavens. (Stephen ties each bag of taxes onto the line) (and gives them to everyone) (Hacker whimpers as Stephen shook his head) (confusingly) Hacker: It's Robin Hood I-I want. (grunts) (and groans) (Then Hacker laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: What the...? (double takes) (and gasps) (Red tickles Hacker's feet with his tail) (and makes his boss laugh) (Red snores) (peacefully) (KICK, Crowd laugh) (BOP) (Red snorts, Wakens and rubs his nose) (badly) (Stephen hides) (for cover) (Red looks around) (confused) (But sees Hacker who really kicked him) Red: Oh good grief. (sighs) (Goes back to sleep) (and naps) (Stephen keeps tying each bag onto the line) (and keeps giving them to the others) (Pinocchio pulls on the line) (carefully) Doc: Praise the Lord, and pass the tax rebate! Eilonwy: Perfect. Just what we want. Griff: Come on. Follow me. All: Got it. (They follow Griff) (quietly) (Rat-Ball snores) (quietly) (Griff peeks) (to see if it's all clear) (Some coins fell out of the bag) (and bumped Rat Ball) Rat-Ball: Huh? (gasps) (Griff grabs him) (and hides him) (Griff puts on his clothes) (to fool anyone) Shriek: Sheriff, now... now... now don't get your dander up... but I still got a feelin' that... Griff: Surprise! (Shriek jumped) Shriek: Yeow! (GRAB) (SNATCH) Griff: Friar, Get going. Hurray. Doc: Got it. (They kept going) (onward) (Clock rings) (louder) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. Dawn. Better hurry. (goes to escape after putting all the bags up in line) (Then snatches the other bag under the pillow) (and places it on the line) (Hacker snorts and whimpers, Then sucks his thumb) (to let go off the last bag) Sophia: (giggles) Just like Baby Johnny. Anna: Baby Courage. Melman: Who ever. Sophia: Come on, Stephen. (Stephen takes the last bag out of Hacker's arm) (and places it on the line without getting spotted) (Red wakes up) (and looks around) Red: What the...?! (DUN DUN DUN!) (Red grabs a bag and hangs onto the bed) (from nearby) (Bed moves and Hacker wakes up) Hacker: What the--? What's going on? (Hacker almost falls off the ledge) Hacker: Oh my! What's happening? (He hangs on) (for dear life) (Pinocchio and others tugs on the line) Hacker: Excuse me, guards! But something's gone wrong! Thomas: Come on! Fire! Mick: Got it! (Stephen runs across the line) (without getting poked) (Hacker went loose and crashed into the cell bars, Wilhelm scream) (and falls, CLANG!, as the bed lands on him) (Then he sees everyone with bags of taxes running out the jail tower) Hacker: Oh, crowns and jewelries. They're breaking away with my gold. (He closes the door) Hacker: Gotcha! (The Bandits charged) Hacker: Okay, guys, to the Jail. And stop them. (But gasps) Hacker: No! Wait! Halt! Please! (the Bandits keep charging) (CRASH through the door, Goofy holler) (KABOOM) Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on everyone! Time to get outta here! Eilonwy: Coming, Robin. (Everyone ran) (to escape) (Baduns shoot their arrows) (to hit the heroes) (Tim ducks) (Penny dodges) (Stephen and Chum Chum shoots at them) (and sends them flying backward) Baduns: Oof! (birds tweet) (Everyone keeps running) (to escape) (Esmeralda and Phoebus kept running) (and were about to get hit) Jackal: Aha. (Raised his ax) (and got ready to harm the two humans) (Doc saves them in time) (by using a wheelbarrow) Jackal: Darn! (scoffs) (Bandits pursuit them) (until suddenly) (Griff dumps barrels at them) (and knocks them down like bowling pins) (Wilhelm scream) All: Ow. (Everyone gets on Pendennis Castle No. 4079) (and is finally seated aboard the coaches) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's everyone, Let's get going! Griffer: With pleasure. (Pendennis Castle is coupled to another, a fuel car, a diesel, and lots of coaches) (Opens the drawbridge) (Pendennis Castle gives whistles in cheerful response) Griff: This ain't no ride, Let's get outta here. Ho! Doc: Onto Sherwood Forest! Eilonwy: Stop! You forgot my sweetie! Beebe: Wait up, Mommy. I need aboard. (runs alongside the coaches) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. (Runs back to get her) (and throws her aboard the train) (Jackal cuts the line) (after Beebe finally lands in the last coach at the end of the train) (Gate closes in on Stephen) (after Beebe hides in the last coach and runs to the front of the train) Sophia: Oh no, He's trapped! Anna: Run, Stephen. Run. Rat-Ball: We got him now! (as the train disappears with Beebe running to the front to join the others) Stephen Squirrelsky: Just get outta here, I'll be fine. (the train escapes) (Stephen climbs up) (to the top) (Stephen swings and knocks into Rat-Ball) (and sends him flying backward) (CRASH) Rat-Ball: Ow. (Stephen grabs onto the wall) (and crawls to the top) Ringo: Stop him! George: Let's get him. (They throw spears at him) (but miss) (Stephen made it to the top) (to escape) (Thomas and Pinocchio shoot their arrow at Stephen but miss as they duck) (to avoid them) (Rat-Ball runs along with a torch) (to find Stephen) (Stephen avoids the shots) (and climbs to the top) Rat-Ball: This time he'll be surrounded. (snickers) Anjelica: Don't let the squirrel get away! Patricia: You can take him, Rat Ball! (Stephen heads into the castle and closes the curtains behind him) (to make sure he is safe) Penny (SS): (gasps) Steph, Behind you! Secret Squirrel: Dodge, son! Dodge! (Stephen looks behind him and gasps) Rat Ball: Want to fight me? (Swings the torch as he ducks) (and grabs a Kendo sword and a chair as a shield) (Curtains caught on fire) (as Rat Ball grabs a Kendo sword and tries to attack Stephen in a Kendo match) Didian: Get him left or right! Melman: You can do it, Stephen! All: Let him have it! (blades swing and clash) (SMASH) (BREAK) (as the Kendo sword and chair break, Stephen lets off them and pulls the rug) (and trips Rat Ball, who falls onto the floor with a bump) (THUMP) (BUMP) (Stephen gets away) (by running up to the top) (Rat-Ball was trapped) (and couldn't get out) (Fire rises) (to the top) Sophia: He's going to get burnt! Anna: Hurry, Stephen! (Stephen makes it to the top of the tower) (and hangs on for dear life) (Hacker came in) Hacker: Shoot him! (Griff and Chum Chum watches this) Griff: Jump, Robin! (Stephen dives into the moat) Chum Chum: Swim! (SPLASH) (gurgles) Hacker: Kill him! Kill him! (Stephen dodges the shots by swimming safely) (Stephen drowns into the water) (and tries to stay afloat) (Bubbles gurgle) (and pop) Isabella: Oh dear. Sylvester: Oh my. Griff: Come on, Rob. Come on. Chum Chum: Please, Robin. Come on. Sophia: He's just gotta make it. Anna: I hope. (But suddenly his hat floats to the surface) Melman: Oh, fishpaste! Griff: No. No. No. Chum Chum: It cannot be. Hacker: Yes! He's finish! He's done for! La-la-la-la-la-la! (jumps for joy) Chum Chum: He's gonna make it. Isn't he, Little John? Griff: I'm sure he will. Hopefully. Sophia: Oh no. Melman: Oh dear. (Griff drips tears) Anna: Poor Stephen. Sylvester: What will Sandy say? Isabella: She's not going to be happy if she finds out about this. Chum Chum: Hey, What's that? (sees a straw sticking out of the water and moves) Look, John. Look. Griff: What's that? (Water shoots at Griff) (who gasps) (Crowd laugh) (at Griff getting splashed) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ha ha. Griff: Robin! You had me worried! You're alive! Stephen Squirrelsky: Knew I fooled you. Griff: Welcome back, buddy. You've managed to escape. Sophia: Oh thank heavens. Anna: Good job, Stephen. Chum Chum: Hurray, Robin Hood! You sure are a hero. Aren't you? Melman: He sure is. Red: Sire, Look. He made it. He can win again. Hacker: What?! Oh gosh darn it!! Stephen Squirrelsky and Chum Chum: A pox on the phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Hacker: Drat, drat, and double drat. I've been foiled again. Stupid heroes. Red: Well, I tried to tell you, But no, No, You would never listen. Your traps would never work. (Hacker raised a wooden board) But now look what you've done to your mother's castle. Hacker: I DID WHAT?!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!! NOW I'LL CRUSH YOU!!! (Red screams and dodges) Hacker: You'll pay for this! And you surely will! We'll be back to get you! Game's not over yet, Robin! Red: No! Sire, Stop! Don't do this! Hacker: I'll smash you! (Red runs around) Hacker: Hold still! Bring yourself here! Red: Help! He's gone far seriously MAD!! (echoes) (the castle burns down) (Scene fades out dark and scene comes to the town where Pinocchio walks along) (and whistles) (Sign says "Robin's Case Clear by Order of the King" was seen covering the wanted poster) (to make sure he did not get captured) Pinocchio: (giggles) Yeah, I thought we get rid of those baddies for good. But lucky for us, King Richard had returned and he had straighten everything out. (winks) (Hacker and Rat-Ball were hammering the nails onto the tracks) (to build the railroad lines together) (BANG) Hacker: (jumps) Ow! Oh! Ah! (rubs his foot) (and bandages it up) (Red laughs) (happily at Hacker) (Bells ring) (loudly) Pinocchio: Say, We better get over to the church. Sounds like somebody's getting hitched. (runs off) (to the church) (Bells ring) (louder) (Stephen and Sandy came out) (in their wedding outfits) All: Long live Robin Hood! (the two squirrels walk to the train) (KISS) (hug) (Bubbles and Michael throws flowers to the sky) (for the people to catch) Sophia: How romantic. Anna: So beautiful. Melman: Never seen anything adorable before. Sophia: Best wedding we've seen. All: Long live King Richard! (Dallben comes out) (and chuckles) (happily) Doc: Lovely. Right? Dallben: Yeah. Sure is. Proud to be seeing the happy couple walking. Doc: Yeah. Dallben: Friar Tuck, It appears that I now have an out-law for an in-law. (they laugh) Dallben: Yes. Not bad. Doc: Very clever. (Stephen and Sandy got onto Flying Scotsman No. 4472) (hauling a coach, wagon, boxcar, and four coaches) Tim: Gee Skippy, How come you're going with them? Chum Chum: Well, Robin's going to have some kids too, you see. Since you, Sis, and Tagalong should come too. Griff: Ho! (Flying Scotsman whistles and sets off) Zoe: Oh. I never been this happy in my life. (goes to join the others on the train) (Everyone waves) (as Zoe hops into the last coach of the train and is off) (Meanwhile, Hacker and Rat-Ball still works) (harder) Cliff: Hey, Here comes the bride. Lube: So cool. (Hacker, Red and Rat-Ball gasps and gets out of the way) (as Flying Scotsman passes by) Hacker: Good grief. Red Guy: Phew. That was close. Pinocchio: Well folks, That's the story what really happened. The end. (the story ends) Chorus: Love goes on and on, Oo- de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day, Oo- de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day. (song ends) (Curtains closes) (and shuts tight) (Crowd cheered and clapped) (at the performance) Isabella: Fantastic! Sylvester: Perfect! Penny: That was beautiful! Secret Squirrel: Spectacular! (Curtains open to show the whole cast) (all together) (All bowed) (and winked) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thank you. Thank you very much. Sandy: You're welcome. (When everyone leaves) (and is off) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy, I know that was an act, But there's something I really wanna tell you for 3 years. Sandy: What is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: Please? Marry me? Sandy: Oh, Stephen, of course, I will. Griff: Well done, Steph. Zoe: And good work, Griff. Because you've been the best love interest to me as well. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Credit plays) (and stops) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts